<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shadow of the Colossus by HornedArtemis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079590">Shadow of the Colossus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedArtemis/pseuds/HornedArtemis'>HornedArtemis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Shadow of the Colossus AU, this is technically shipping but its ambiguous, uhhhh so i got inspired by a game grump song and now this exists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedArtemis/pseuds/HornedArtemis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tales speak of an ancient realm where Colossi roam the majestic landscape. Bound to the land, these creatures hold a key to a mystical power of revival- a power you must obtain to bring a loved one back to life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Quest begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this is an au I didn't think I'd be writing<br/>you can blame my friends for this if it isn't good</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A hawk crests above a patch of fog, a bright full moon shining down upon rock cliffs. The bird takes a quick look around before swooping back down into the fog, returning to his master. It swoops under a waterfall and follows the trail back to a lone traveler on horseback. It squawks at him before continuing forward as the fog parts to reveal the moon for the man.</p><p>He gazes up at the moon, sighing softly. He continues forward, now guided by its light. The trail he traveled on was old and crumbling so the added visibility from the moonlight was greatly appreciated. Because it wasn’t too much longer before he reached a broken section of the trail. His horse paused a bit away from the drop, whinnying softly in warning. The traveler breathes out shakily before adjusting his grip on the precious cargo in his arms before spurring the mare forward into a jump over the gap.</p><p>She easily makes the jump, maybe sliding a bit on the landing but she quickly straightens and snorts as her rider looks back at the break in the trail in relief. After a moment's pause, he urges his horse to continue forward. They turn another corner on the path, the moon shining down on their journey as they go.</p><p>----</p><p>The forest is quiet as they journey through, the moonlight trickling in through the trees. The crickets are really the only other sound, save for the horse’s hooves, hitting the ground with rhythmic thuds. The forest was much quicker to travel through than the high dangerous cliffs they had picked their way through for hours. Fireflies danced through the air around them as they reached a break in the treeline. A river stretched out before them. They follow alongside it, continuing forward by the light of the moon.</p><p>They follow the river until it comes to an end as a large pond. The horse trudges forward through the water to the other side. It must be awful luck that the moment they make it across, the skies decide to open and a heavy rain begins dropping onto them. The traveler urges his mount forward to cover before the rain could drench them and their cargo. They manage to duck under a outcropping of rocks before they get too wet. He huffs, a bit miffed that they couldn’t make much progress while it rained but his horse didn’t seem to mind. She was more than willing to accept a chance for a break as she leaned down to nibble at the grass that managed to grow under the rocks. Thunder rumbled softly in the distance.</p><p>The traveler allowed his horse to rest for a while, trying to wait out the rain as long as he could. But his impatience got the better of him after a while. He pulls the fabric wrapped around the bundle draped across his lap tighter, hopeful that it will keep the precious thing within from getting too wet. He pulls his horse’s head up gently, muttering a soft word of apology as he pulls the hood on his cloak further over his head to shield himself from the rain. He urges her forward, out from under their cover and back into the rain.</p><p>They made their way out into the plains, tall grass brushing against the traveler’s legs. He looks up at the sky as the clouds start to part, sunlight peeking through the gaps. It had been a long night of travel but hopefully it all would be worth it…</p><p>----</p><p>Hooves against stone was a welcome sound as the rain finally lifted, allowing the traveler to appreciate the sunlight shining at them through an archway in the structure that they approached. It was ancient, hundreds of years abandoned. Stone having crumbled off of it, plant life attempting to reclaim the ancient structure, it almost made the traveler question its structural stability. Yet he urged his horse forward towards it, letting out a sigh of relief as they were finally reaching their destination. She quickly scales the stairs and passes through the archway. What greeted them on the other side was a long stone bridge, spanning what appeared to be a vast desert landscape. Sandstone cliffs stand in the distance, the sand sliding along them. And in the center of it all, in the far distance at the end of the bridge, sat a lone temple.</p><p>The pair stopped out on the bridge, just looking around at the large area they had entered. The traveler sucks in a breath, they had made it. They’d made it to the Forbidden Lands. This was the place where the world began from. The place where he’d be able to……</p><p>He breathes out shakily at that train of thought, shaking his head before urging the mare forward. The bridge was long and they were wasting precious time. They started across, towards the temple.</p><p>----</p><p>The temple looked just as ancient as the entrance they had passed through before. Lots of crumbled stone and plants trying to reclaim it. The traveler wonders just how old this place actually is, looking up at it as they reach the other side of the bridge. There were hundreds of trees growing out from it so it had to be quite ancient. As they approached the arched doorway in, he frowns, confused as to why it was closed. They both jump in surprise as the ancient door begins lifting when they stop before it. For it being unused for so long, it didn’t take too long to lift up. It revealed a dark stairway down into the temple.</p><p>The traveler breathes in nervously before urging his horse forward. She whinnies in protest, stepping back from the entrance. He huffs softly before spurring her forward again, they hadn’t come this far to just give up because it was unsettling. “Come on, we came all this way already….” With a resigned snort, she started forward into the temple, taking special care with the stairs. The traveler looks up at the stairway’s ceiling as it starts shaking with a gasp. He’s relieved to see that it was just the door closing behind them.</p><p>They continued down the stairs until they came out into a tall stone cavern. Damp air swirled around them, moss covering much of the walls, thriving in the wet environment, clinging to the bricks that made up the large room. Sunlight trickled down into the dark cavern through a hole in the ceiling. The way down from there was walkways that spiraled down along the walls. The mare carefully made her way down into the cavern, not wanting to slip on the wet stone.</p><p>They finally stepped off the walkway, water reflecting on the stone walls from a basin at the base of room. The traveler peeks into the water, only seeing his own reflect looking back at him, dark brown eyes, black hair and tan skin. He pushes his hood back from his head and rubs his face as they make their way around the basin. He could see into what seemed to be the main room of the temple.</p><p>They passed through a wide archway into the main hall. The walls of the room were lined by tall idol statues, depicting different creatures. It was just as rundown as the rest of the temple, with vines and small plants sticking out of the cracks. And in the center of it all, in front of five large arching windows, was an altar. The traveler guides his horse towards him, relief feeling him as they had finally reached their destination. A circle of light shines down into the room via a large hole in the ceiling next to the altar.</p><p>His horse comes to a stop in front of the stairs up to the altar, whinnying and shaking her mane. The traveler sighs softly before shifting the bundle to lay across his saddle so he can dismount. He turns back and reaches up, pulling the bundle down off the mare’s back and cradling it in his arms bridal style. The weight of his quest rests in his arms as he turns and starts up the stairs to the altar. He stops in front of it before leaning forward and setting the bundle down on the stone. He grasped the front of the fabric wrapped around it and pulled it off with a flourish, letting it fall to the ground, revealing a young man. Dark hair and fair skin, wearing loose fitting clothes, his eyes closed……</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That place...began from the resonance of intersecting points... They are memories replaced by ens and naught and etched into stone. Blood, young sprouts, sky - and the one with the ability to control beings created from light... In that world, it is said that if one should wish it, one can bring back the souls of the dead. But to trespass upon that land is strictly forbidden… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The traveler gazes down remorsefully at the face of the young man before him. It isn’t until his horse lets out a panicked noise that he turns around, his hand gripping the sheath of his sword. He gasps, his other hand grabbing the hilt of the sword, his eyes locked onto several shadow men coming out of the stone floor. He pulls out the sword with a single movement and points it towards the creatures. The blade flashes white, a strange energy coming off of it. The shadow men dissipate after a moment of being exposed to it, them letting out a strange noise as they disappear. In the distance, thunder grumbles and lightning cracks.</p><p><em><strong>“Hmm? Thou possess the Ancient Sword?”</strong></em> A pair of voices seem to echo from within the temple, yet no people appear. <em><strong>“So thou art mortal…”</strong></em></p><p>The traveler looks around, wondering where the voice was coming from before remembering the deity who resided over the temple he was in. “Are you Ebris?” He calls out in question. “I was told that in this place at the ends of the world there exists a being who can control the souls of the dead.” He sheathes the sword, looking up into the circle in the ceiling.</p><p><em><strong>“Thou are correct... We are the one known as Ebris…”</strong></em> The voices echoed in response.</p><p>He takes a deep breath before speaking. “He was sacrificed for he had a cursed fate.” He turns back towards the altar to look at the young man on the stone. “Please… I need you to bring back his soul.”</p><p>A pair of echoey chuckles sound out. <em><strong>“That boy’s soul? Souls that are once lost cannot be reclaimed… Is that not the laws of mortals?”</strong></em></p><p>The traveler tsks, hanging his head in defeat. Had this all been for not?</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“With that sword, however… it may not be impossible.”</strong> </em>
</p><p>His head snaps up in excitement. “Really?!”</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“That is, of course, if thou manage to accomplish what we asketh.”</strong> </em>
</p><p>He tilts his head slightly, because of course he must do something in return. “What do I have to do?”</p><p>The voices seem to move further into the chamber. <em><strong>“Behold the idols that stand along the wall… Thou art to destroy all of them. But those idols cannot be destroyed by the mere hands of a mortal... “</strong></em></p><p>He blinks, confused as to what he was meant to do in order to destroy them. “Then what am I to do?”</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“In this land, there exist colossi that are the incarnations of those idols. If thou defeat those colossi, the idols shall fall.”</strong> </em>
</p><p>The traveler steels his shoulders and nods. “I understand.”</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“But heed this, the price you pay may be heavy indeed.”</strong> </em>
</p><p>He shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>There’s a pause before the voices speak again. <em><strong>“Very well… Raise thy sword by the light...and head to the place where the sword’s light gathers… There, thou shall find the colossi thou art to defeat.”</strong></em></p><p>And with that, the voices go silent. The traveler turns back to the altar, looking down at the young man. He reaches out and touches his cheek lightly.</p><p>“I’ll bring you back for sure….Keralis.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The First; the Bull</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>alright ladies and men and nonbinary friends, it is time :3 let's get this show on the road</p><p>hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The traveler took another moment to gaze down at the young man on the altar. He let his fingers trail along his cheek before pulling away and starting down the steps of the altar. He whistles for his horse once he reaches the bottom, spotting her nearby, eating at the grass that grew up between the crumbling stones. </p><p> </p><p>He hurries over to her, easily swinging up into the saddle. He gathers the reins up into his hand before casting his gaze around the large room, looking for a secondary exit. He notices that there were two large entryways on either side of the altar, down a set of stairs each.</p><p> </p><p>With a quick flick of the reins, the traveler urges his mount forward. His steed picks her way down the stairs before stepping out onto a grassy plain. They both look around, a bit surprised at the sudden change in terrain.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment of awe, the traveler looks down at the sword on his hip. He grabs the hilt and draws it out. “Raise thy sword by the light… and head to the place where the sword’s light gathers.” He mutters out, remembering what the voices of Ebris told him. He raises the sword up above his head, the shiny metal quickly catching the sunlight and reflecting it towards the south, towards towering cliffs.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess that’s the way….” He says to himself as he lowers the sword. The traveler tugs on his horse’s reins, her letting out a snort of protest as she’s forced up from the new source of food she had begun feasting on. “Come on girl, we can’t keep Keralis waiting…” He says, petting her mane. The mare snorts and shakes her head before starting forward. The traveler quickly urges her into a gallop, not wanting to waste any time.</p><p> </p><p>They thundered across the open plains valley, passing by crumbling ruins and destroyed structures. The cliffs stood daunting in the far distance. The traveler just hoped he wouldn’t have to climb them.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>As they approached the mountainous cliffs, the traveler noticed what seemed to be ruins carved into and around an opening in the cliff face. He steers her towards it, curious of what it was. He raises the sword once more as they near it, the light reflecting right at the cliff ruins.</p><p> </p><p>He grins in excitement, urging her forward towards the ruins. They were here finally, their first challenge. She easily leapt up the ancient stairs before slowing to a trot and then stopping all together.</p><p> </p><p>They were in the remains of what appeared to be a former temple. And a dead end. The temple had been built into the cliff, the back wall solid with no other exit. The traveler glances around in confusion. Surely this was the spot, where was he to go now?</p><p> </p><p>He slides down off his horse, sheathing the sword as he looks around for somewhere to go. All the former doorways had been sealed off though and the ledges he could see from the ground were too high up for him to reach, making this truly a dead end.</p><p> </p><p>“But this is where the light led me, this has to be where it is!” He exclaimed, turning back to his horse. He frowns when he notices she was munching on some vines that were hanging down from the cliffs. “Of course you found something else to eat…” He mutters, walking back over to her, patting her neck.</p><p> </p><p>He looks up at the vines. “Wow they sure go up a ways. Maybe even up to those platforms...”</p><p> </p><p>And then it hits him. “The vines!! I can use them to climb up to see if there’s another entrance! Thank you horsie for finding these!” He smiles, hugging her neck before patting her nose. “Alright, you stay here, I’ll be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>She snorts, more than content to stay put and have a little snack.</p><p> </p><p>The traveler cracks his knuckles before grabbing hold of the vines and starting to climb them. He pushes off from the ground and quickly scales up the vines, a bit surprised that they didn’t break under his grip and weight but thankful they held under him. </p><p> </p><p>He pulls himself up onto a ledge and glances around, pleasantly surprised that it was almost like a walkway for him, leading to another part of the old temple. “I’ll be back horsie! You stay right there!” He calls down to his horse, smiling when he gets a whinny in response.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly makes his way along the platform, drawing his sword out once more, in case he was attacked by something unknown. He pretty quickly comes across a broken section of the path. The traveler takes a few steps back before running forward and jumping over the gap, easily rolling onto his feet on the other side. “That was easy...” </p><p> </p><p>He continues forward before coming to the end of the walkway. He looks around for another way up and lucky him, another pathway sits on the ledge above him. He springs upwards in a jump, his hands grabbing the lip and pulling himself up. He continues forward, crossing over some old wooden boards that had been setup as a makeshift bridge by someone before him. He wonders who, as most of the outside world stayed away from the Forbidden Lands out of respect for the ones in the past who once lived here.</p><p> </p><p>After jumping over another gap in the path and ducking under a fallen pillar, he made his way further upwards, jumping up two more ledges before reaching another dead end. He could see a continued path forward but was blocked from it by a large pillar. He takes a moment to think, tapping his lips with a finger. There was a lip around the edge of the pillar, perhaps he could grab onto it and climb sideways across it. He shrugs, deciding that was his best option before getting started.</p><p> </p><p>He took a running leap at it, his fingers locking around the lip before he started almost shimmying his way around the pillar until he got to the other side. He swears softly when he reaches the other side though, not having realized that there was a huge gap between the pillar and the walkway. The traveler tsks softly before deciding that risking a jump was his best option as he felt his fingers start to cramp up. One hand lets go of the lip before he jumps for the ledge, both hands catching on it after a moment. He quickly pulls himself up and sits for a moment to let his hands rest and to let his heart calm down.</p><p> </p><p>He could see from his spot that the walkway seemed to be coming to an end. There was another gap in the cliff face and he could hear loud thuds coming from within, the ground ever so slightly shaking. There was something big in there and it put the traveler on high alert, gripping the sword’s hilt in fear. The first colossus was mere feet away and he could feel his adrenaline start to pump from nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment's rest, the traveler pushes himself to his feet and continues along the path. It leads him up to the large gap he had seen before. And as soon as he stops in front of the gap, the ground trembles underneath him as a loud thud signals the arrival of something huge. Moments later, a massive stone foot slams into the ground on the other side of the opening, the ground shaking with the force.</p><p> </p><p>The traveler gasps at the sheer size of the foot, which was quickly followed by a second one of equal size. The pair of feet continued forward past the opening, heading along its merry way. <em> ‘This must be the colossus!’ </em> The man thought to himself as the large being continued onward without even noticing him. The small dead trees that lined the edges of this part of the temple shook at the force of each step the beast took.</p><p> </p><p>It only took a moment for the traveler to jump into action. He quickly made to follow after it, leaping over a fallen tree as he chased after the lumbering giant.</p><p> </p><p>The thing was massive, now that he had an unblocked view of it. It looked as if made completely of stone, covered in moss and grass. It stood on its hind two legs and had two arms, one even held a large, club-like weapon. As he got closer to the beast, he noticed three strange platforms on its back, they almost looked like balconies.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments of chasing it, the traveler begins to wonder how he’s supposed to kill this thing. It was massive, it towered over him, it could probably squish him real easy. And that club…he really didn’t want to end up splattered against the walls of this temple.</p><p> </p><p>It still hadn’t even noticed him yet! The nerve! He quickly slipped his sword away so he could pull out his bow. He nocked an arrow into place and pulled back on the string before letting it fly, hitting the creature square in the back.</p><p> </p><p>The colossus slowly grinds to a halt before turning back, almost mechanically, to face him. Its eyes looked down at his small form, glowing with a strange blue light. With it now facing him, it looked like it was wearing armor! Its legs were armored and it looked like it had some guards on its arms. It had the face of a bull and its strange blue eyes...</p><p> </p><p>The traveler quickly trades his bow back for the sword as the creature starts walking towards him, each step shaking the ground. He darts forward, going between its legs and stabbing at the stone. Sparks fly from the contact and all that seems to do is make the beast lift its foot up and try to step on him. He’s quick to dodge out of the way before it slams back onto the ground, gritting his teeth in frustration. How the hell was he supposed to kill this thing?! His eyes dart around, hoping to find something to guide him as he ran around the colossus, trying to keep out from under its feet.</p><p> </p><p>He spots it when the creature turns around, trying to find him. A strange red mark on the back of its left leg. It didn’t have any armor on it like the right one! An opening! He sprints forward before jumping up and grabbing onto the grass-like fur on its leg. As he starts climbing up to that spot, the creature lifts its leg up and starts trying to shake him off. The traveler holds on with all his might until it sets the foot back on the ground to regain its balance. He quickly climbs up to the mark before plunging his sword into the back of its leg, the blade slicing into it like flesh. A strange black mist sprays out from the wound.</p><p> </p><p>The creature lets out a noise of pain as it stumbles forward, dropping onto one knee. The traveler takes that moment of weakness to grab onto the stone armor bits and pull himself up, quickly climbing up to the platform attached to its lower back.</p><p> </p><p>As the creature rightens itself, the traveler stumbles a bit, falling forward onto the platform. “Please don’t shake, please don’t shake!” He mutters to himself as he scrambles back to his feet. He quickly jumps up, grabbing the stone lip that connected the two upper platforms together and pulls himself up onto the right upper platform. “Alright… now what?”</p><p> </p><p>He yelps as the colossus starts shaking its torso, trying to get him off its back. The traveler grabs onto the fur on its back to keep his balance until it calms. He quickly looks around and notices a glowing white sigil on its right arm. “Oh come on! I’d have to jump on its arm to get that!”</p><p> </p><p>The sigil flashes at him, as if saying <em>‘too bad’</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The traveler huffs, steeling his nerves before taking a running leap, grabbing onto the fur of its arm, his sandaled feet struggling for purchase. “Shit shit shit…” After taking a moment to actually get a grip on the fur in his hand, he pulls his sword arm back before stabbing the blade into the sigil. Black mist spews from the wound once again as the creature lets out another noise of pain.</p><p> </p><p>The colossus begins trying to shake him off its arm, waving it back and forth in quick movements. The traveler maintains his grip and manages to get another stab in, more mist blowing past his face. That only makes the creature flail its arm more, almost in panic. </p><p> </p><p>The traveler managed to get in two more blows before he noticed the sigil was gone. But the colossus wasn’t dead! Was there another spot on it that he needed to find?? In a moment of panic of his own, his grip slackens the moment the colossus begins shaking its arm again, throwing him off its arm.</p><p> </p><p>He rolls to a stop on the ground, looking up at the creature as it recovers. He needed to move quick, he needed to get back up onto its back platforms so he could find the other sigil.</p><p> </p><p>The traveler quickly gets up and sprints back over to the beast, jumping onto the back of its leg once again. He stabs the weak spot there for good measure before starting to make his way back up to its platforms.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“Attack its leg in order to cut a path for thyself…" </em></b>The voices of Ebris echo in out of nowhere.</p><p><br/><br/>“Yeah that would have been nice to know like five minutes ago!” He yells back, pulling himself up onto the lower platform once again. He quickly climbs up to the upper two, this time going with the left platform. He steadies himself with the back fur as he looks at the other arm. “Not there…where else could it be???”</p><p> </p><p>He glances upwards, frowning in thought. “Could it…be on its head?? I really hope its not up there.” But the sinking feeling in his stomach says otherwise. “I should at least check… I hope this doesn’t get me killed…” </p><p> </p><p>He jumps up off the platform, using the fur to start climbing upwards towards its head. As he climbs higher, the colossus starts trying to shake him off by...leaning forward and shaking itself?? The traveler doesn’t complain, this just makes it easier. He quickly runs along its back and there is it. A white sigil glows brightly on the back of the damn things head.</p><p> </p><p>He runs forward before kneeling down over it. He grips some of the fur for leverage before pulling his sword arm back once more and plunging the blade into its head. The black mist surges out past him, almost hissing in the air. He ignores the beast’s groan of pain as he rears back once more and thrusts it into its head again.</p><p> </p><p>The black mist shoots into his eyes as he grips onto the fur and stabs down into its head one more time.</p><p> </p><p>It's almost as if that final blow caused the whole creature to lock up. It took a step back before it began tumbling forward. The traveler held on with all his strength, not wanting the fall to be how he goes. The bull beast crashed to the ground, the black mist shooting out of its head in almost a constant flow.</p><p> </p><p>Once the creature crashed and settled, the traveler hopped off. The black mist seemed to have collected into some weird tendrils, curling and dancing in the air. As he stepped back from the colossus, he noticed that it was now covered in a layer of darkness. He shrugged slightly before turning and starting to head back towards the path back down to the temple. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t get very far before a sharp pain struck through his chest. He gasped loudly, stumbling forward onto his knees. He looked down at his chest in horror, seeing those black tendrils pass through him before disappearing, He coughs, blackness spewing forward from his mouth and the wound in his chest. As the pain overtakes him, he collapses forward onto the ground and blacks out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lol let's play a game<br/>the colossus are hermits, guess who each one is :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>